Short Stories with Tragic Endings
by Tamashi-no-Hikari
Summary: [One-Shot, Song Fic] Rin has been at the castle for 5 straight years. Thinking Sesshoumaru hates her, she makes her choice. But things aren't always what they seem.


Hello everyone. This is my first one-shot. Not to mention my first song fic. It's based off the song Short Stories with Tragic Endings by From Autumns to Ashes. Yeah, I'm an oldies lover. Anyway I'll try to make this fic pretty good! On to it then.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the song or band Autumns to Ashes.

**Short Stories with Tragic Endings**

He had kept Rin for ten years. It might have been cruel, even selfish of him to keep her there, with him and the castle.

_Here you stand, seething with guilt._

He didn't let her travel with him anymore. It was dangerous for a delicate girl like she. At least that is what he told her. She stayed locked up in the castle, forbidden to leave. He hadn't spoken with her for a year. He didn't see her too often either. Whether it was because he didn't want to or he didn't have the time never mattered.

_Silence only justifies this act of cowardice._

She was lonely and he knew it. He knew she blamed herself. She wanted him to talk to her, and forgive her for any non-existent sin she had committed.

_The look stapled on your face cries out for forgiveness,_

But he couldn't talk to her. She haunted him. He feared what she was doing to him.

_The one thing I cannot give you_

She was so afraid. Rin knew that Sesshoumaru didn't keep her there just so she would stay out of danger. She had her lord for that. He would protect her, no matter who the enemy. And even if she would die, it didn't matter. She wanted to be with him. She loved him.

_Did you ever see that one person_

Maybe it was because she doubted him. Or maybe he knew she loved him and it disgusted him, and he hated her for it. He kept her only because he pitied her. That had to be it. He didn't talk at her, nor would her look at her directly.

_And the way they do these things. _

She found that out awhile ago. Rin didn't know how she lived through every day, knowing that he hated her, that he pitied her. But she lived for him. And she knew what kind of burden she was. The worst kind. The one where his pride and honor was at stake to keep her there. She knew she would end that tonight.

_And it hurts you so much_

_It's like choking_

_Choking._

Sesshoumaru knew that it wouldn't be hard to make her happy again. The simplest of things could do that.

_I can give you freedom from your guilt,_

He could make her happy. As much as he hated to admit it, he didn't like seeing her like this. He didn't like knowing it was _his fault._

_With a flick of my wrist onto yours._

He should make her happy. It was his duty to keep her smiling and her lord and protector.

_I can give you peace of mind with a forced smile._

So he headed to her room. He would make her happy, tell her she could again accompany him. He stood before her door. He knocked. "Rin." She would know who it was. She would open as fast as she could.

But she didn't.

"Rin?" he asked again, more questioningly. She was in there. He smelled her. He'd open it anyway, she wouldn't mind. Perhaps she was just sleeping. So he opened her door and walked in.

And the sight that met him nearly stopped his heart.

_I can give you death with the look on my face._

She was on the floor breathing heavily, her face and hands painted with pinks, purples, reds and yellows. She was shaking violently, in short spasms.

_This is your freedom in a life of fallacy._

Sesshoumaru fell to his knees next to Rin. At a closer look, he could see how pale she was behind the colors, save the purple and blue veins that protruded from her head and arms. He eyes were red and the lids were flickering madly. He could see he nostrils flare with each breath she took. It was obvious she was dying.

_With no last kiss and no regrets;_

"Rin. Rin what happened." Sesshoumaru said in a cracked voice. When she didn't answer, he feared if her heart was already failing out. He picked her tremulous body up. "Rin if you don't answer me, then I can't help you." He saw her lips lift slightly. "There is no helping this Sesshoumaru-sama. It's poison and there's no cure. Nothing can help." Her voice gave way to hacking coughs. She lurched forward, blood spilling from her mouth and to the floor. "You did this?" He asked once she had settled down. She nodded her head slightly.

So this was her fault.

_You don't deserve good-bye._

_With no last kiss and no good-bye._

No. Never her fault. It was his fault. Just like before. He should have told her. He loved her.

_Here you stand seething with guilt_

If he had told her, she wouldn't have done this. He could've stopped her suicide. But he was _afraid_ to tell her. He was afraid to tell her he was turning to be like his father and half-breed brother.

_Silence only justifies this act of cowardice._

"What do you mean there is no way to help you. There is an antidote. There's a way out of this." Again she smiled softly. Raising her shaking hand she pointed to the floor. He looked up from her form and saw a smashed bottle, it's pieces laying everywhere. "No. There is no way out. I poured it from the window. There will be no helping me this time."

_With a short story, the one you add to daily, you are a tragic loss._

"Tenseiga. There is still Tenseiga. Even if you do..." he paused, "die, Tenseiga will bring you back." This time Rin let out a broken laugh. "Not with poison. Your sword will bring my body back, but the poison will be renewed each time. No matter how hard you swing Tenseiga I will still die each time."

_No story book ending for this fairly tale of you._

Her tremors stopped. Her eyelids stopped flickering and her breathing became shallower and labored. He death was near. "But that's a good thing. I won't burden you Sesshoumaru-sama. Not anymore." He looked at her sadly. "You were never a burden Rin. You are still of great importance to me. Did you think your death would _take_ any burden Rin?" Her eyes fell downcast and she turned her head away from him. "So I'm not a burden?" she said quietly. "Never." "But this is?" "Yes." He felt it her body began to shake again. But it was not the poison that affected her this time. She was crying.

"I'm so sorry."

_Just the one composed with blood taken from your pen that you hold in your lifeless hand._

He was too. He had failed her miserably, letting something like this happen right beneath his nose.

_Cry for you._

_Shed tears._

_Mourn._

_Wish the end._

Rin wanted the end. And she was so sure her lord wanted it too. But he didn't.

_Did you ever look did you ever see that one person,_

He wanted her to live. But she didn't see that and now she a placed a true burden on him.

_And the subtle way that they do these things and it hurts so much?_

Earlier that day, she had gone outside. Just to pick flowers. For the last time. She knelt down by a bed and began pulling the flowers from there home. She knew what she would do. Any other way her lord would know and he could stop her. Any other way could be brought back by Tenseiga. This way was the only way she knew how to forever lift herself from her lord and rid his burden.

She reached her room carrying the bundle of newly picked flowers. This was the only way. She could not doubt herself. And so with her last doubts gone, she began tearing at the flowers and swallowing them, along with the toxins that lay within.

_So much it's like choking down the embers of a great blaze._

She could feel the poisons seeping into her blood and shutting down some of her systems. The pain was like fire. It burned at her flesh and seemed to eat away at her. If she had any means of weapon she could have struck her self and attempted to end her pain. But she wouldn't. Not only could have someone smelt her blood and perhaps stopped her death before it could take full effect, but the fresh flow of blood would have cleansed the poison in her body. And she could only blame herself the pain anyway.

_It's that moment when your eyes seem to spread aspersions_

She wanted to tell Sesshoumaru how much she loved him, whether he knew or not.

_And to scream confessions at the insipid sky parting clouds._

But she didn't, she couldn't. She couldn't stand anymore, the pain had burned at her legs and she couldn't get to him. She couldn't see him any longer.

_You let this one person come down on the most perfect moment._

He was out of her reach now, no longer could she even hope to have him. If he wasn't a lost cause before, he certainly was now. If he couldn't love her alive, how could he love her dead?

_And it breaks my heart to know the only reason you are here now is a reminder of what I'll never have..._

He wasn't hers, she just had to accept that.

_I'll never have..._

Even in death.

_I'll never..._

"Rin. Rin what happened?" She didn't answer. It wasn't him. It was just something that her mind had produced.

A hallucination.

_Standing so close knowing that it kills me to breathe you in..._

Then she felt him. His hands pick her up and hold her, speaking to her again. It _was _him. She had her dying wish fulfilled.

_Standing so close knowing that it kills me to breathe you in._

But that didn't make her any more alone. Even if he was there, she would die and be left in hell. But she would not mind.

Anything for her lord.

_But this table for one has become bearable._

He had asked her what had happened. So she told him. And he asked her if she did this. She had. And she answer obediently.

_I now take comfort in this, and for this, I cherish you._

Rin wanted the end. And she was so sure her lord wanted it too. But he didn't.

_Did you ever look did you ever see that one person,_

He wanted her to live. But she didn't see that soon enough and now she a placed a true burden on him.

_And the subtle way that they do these things and it hurts so much?_

She knew. He had lowered himself just enough to tell her. And she felt pain arise again, knowing that she had failed her lord.

_So much it's like choking down the embers of a great blaze_

"I will go with you."

She only sobbed harder. "No! No, Sesshoumaru-sama. You can't." "Why not? It is my choice. Just as much as it was yours." "You can't. I don't want anything to happen to you. Please, no Sesshoumaru-sama. I love you."

_And to scream confessions at the insipid sky parting clouds._

She had told him. Finally, she was absolutely sure he knew. She would have died with a smile on her face, knowing that.

_And you let this one person come down..._

_Come down._

_I cherish you..._

_I cherish you..._

But it didn't seem enough. She needed to know how he felt. It didn't matter what was it that he felt about her, just that she knew what it was, directly from his own mouth. She needed to absolutely know what he felt about her. Then she _would _die with a smile on her face.

_Just say you would do the same for me..._

She had to ask. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" He looked at her sadly. "Yes, Rin?" "How-" she stopped, unsure of what else to say.

"How do you feel about me?"

_Just say you would do the same for me..._

Sesshoumaru was amazed, behind his sorrow. Why would she want to know? Did it mean that much to her, in her dying breath?

_Just say you would do the same for me..._

"I..." What could he say?

_Just say you would do the same for me..._

Sesshoumaru could feel her heart giving out. He could see the hell imps coming to take her soul away. This was her death.

_For as much as I love Autumn_

"I love you, Rin."

_I'm giving myself to Ashes._

**The End**

There it is. If you didn't read the lyrics, go back and do so. Not only will that provide emotional drama, but you'll see that this story is very much based off the lyrics.

Also, if you listen to the actual music, some of it doesn't really fit the mood.

Do you guys think I should make a sequel? If so or if not so, tell me. Otherwise I won't.

This will be a voting kinda thing, so every review counts.

If you do wanna make a sequel, then I wonder what should be the timeline? The future, right after this, years after this? Shrugs It doesn't really matter. Not if you guys don't review and vote at least.

And forgive the corniness, I'm not a very good writer . You'll also hafta forgive the morbid-ness of death by flowers. Too morbid, perhaps?

Well, I'm just gonna keep ranting 'till a get another page in.

Almost there.

YAY!!!

And before I forget, if you don't wanna vote then just tell me how you liked, 'K? Bye!

_Tamashi-no-Hikari _


End file.
